


Resfeber

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Meet-Cute, Modern Retelling, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Resfeber - The thrill felt before an adventureYour eyes opened as soon as the sun rose — it could have been a pleasant morning but you were still hungover from last night and your body was feeling numb for some reason. However, the bed was very comfortable and well-furnished, making your forget a little bit your nausea. Moreover, your hookup had pretty good tastes in decoration which was rather surprising as he told you that he had settled there a few days ago.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Resfeber

Your eyes opened as soon as the sun rose — it could have been a pleasant morning but you were still hungover from last night and your body was feeling numb for some reason. However, the bed was very comfortable and well-furnished, making your forget a little bit your nausea. Moreover, your hookup had pretty good tastes in decoration which was rather surprising as he told you that he had settled there a few days ago.

Rin was his name. Even if you were hungover, you had kept in mind that his introduction was rather unusual: _“my name sounds like a girl’s but I’m a boy,”_ he had said like a child way when you hit on him at the club. You had replied that his name didn’t sound like a girl’s but apparently in Japan — where he was from — it was pretty unusual for a boy to have this name; you found it pretty and it perfectly suited him.

You slightly changed your position to be more comfortable in his arms and you realised how built he was. Last night, you were so drunk and horny that you didn’t really pay attention to the details. You clearly should have as you couldn’t easily or never get the chance to fuck him again. Thus, you enjoyed the short time when he was still asleep to print the image of his beauty in your eyes. However, he started rubbing his eyes and yawning; disappointed but excited at the same time, you took a little distance to him — it would be embarrassing to wake up and find out that a stranger was pressing against his arm. You got pretty much used to the feeling of waking up in an unfamiliar environment with a stranger but maybe it wasn’t his case.

“Hi,” he muttered, still half asleep.  
“Hi,” you replied, shyly.

He stretched and yawned again before embracing you again, pulling you closer.

“How are you?” he asked, his sweet and slight Japanese accent making you giddy.  
“Fine and you?”  
“Good, thanks,” he said with a smile. “You’re feeling cold, aren’t you?”

Indeed you felt a little chilly as you were naked under a bed sheet but you didn’t really mind — his body was keeping you warm enough to not grab your sweater which was thrown somewhere in the room. Plus, you were too lazy to wake up and look for it.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.”

Some hookups liked to cuddle the next morning and you were part of this group; however, some others disliked the idea and left soon after their business or the next morning leaving a note. You were glad that he was in the first category; moreover, he couldn’t really leave as it was his flat.

“By the way, you have very good tastes,” you complimented, scanning the room.  
“What?”  
“I like how you decorated.”  
“It’s not my room,” he said bluntly but sincerely confused.  
“It’s not mine either,” you said, realising that you might have broke into an unknown stranger’s flat. “Wait, weren’t you with your friend last night? You know the brown haired guy?” you asked, having flashbacks of your night in the club.  
“Natsuya? He’s a backpacker, he’s staying at a hotel,” he said. “You were with a girl right?”  
“[Best friend’s name]? That’s not her flat.”  
“Wait did these two left without us? I saw them flirting.” he realised.  
“Why didn’t we see them?” you laughed, knowing very well why you didn’t.  
“We were busy,” he said in a care-free tone. “Now we gotta get out of here without being caught by the police.”

You sighed. You wished you could stay there cuddling but you were at a stranger house — which made you unexpectedly excited, but it wasn’t the moment right now. You quickly woke up with him, retrieved pretty easily your clothes and get dressed before searching for your phone, wallet and identity papers in your bag. Nothing was stolen — this reassured you, as it meant that you weren’t kidnapped by some perverted weirdos. The flat was rather fancy so you doubted that thugs would lock you up there but we never know. Rin found his stuff as well and checked the location on his phone — yours was out of battery — it turned out that you were pretty close to the club you went last night and to the seafront, it shouldn’t be difficult to get out of the flat; however, you hadn’t a clue whether someone was currently there or by any chance, went out to shop some groceries.

It was 2 pm though. The probability was high that they were at work and you shouldn’t have problems leaving. Once you retrieved all your stuffs, made sure that you hadn’t forgot anything, and tidied up the room, you glanced at Rin, trying to make some eye contact in order to decide who was going to open the first door.

“What if it’s locked?” you asked, suddenly worried and realising that you must be on the third floor of the flat, given its height.  
“Well... wait?” he said, as he went closer to the door, taking your hand in the meantime. “Stay behind me okay? Let’s go.”

You both took a deep breath before he turned the doorknob when you stopped him once again:

“What are we gonna say?”  
“Let’s be honest?” he proposed without hesitating.  
“It’s embarrassing!” you whined, squeezing and shaking his hand.  
“What else can we say?”  
“You got a point.”  
“See? Let’s go.”

Without flinching, he opened the door and there was no signs of life — which was reassuring. The flat was familiar to you: it looked like your friend’s but you remembered she had told you that most flat were recently build and furnished in a similar way. She complained about the lack of personality and as the landlord didn’t want any damages in the flat, she preferred not to alter it at all. As long as she could live in a decent place for a few years, she didn’t really mind.

Once you got through the small corridor leading to the kitchen and the living room, you saw the front door — it was so close and yet so far, but as it was dead quiet, you would quickly be outside.

Rin walked in front of you, leading you to the kitchen when he suddenly stopped.

“Natsuya?!”  
“Rin?!” the voice exclaimed.

You peeked in the kitchen and discovered a tall and well-built beautiful man; he dared to have the indecency of being half-naked — or maybe entirely naked as the kitchen counter was hiding the lower part of his body. You blushed at the thought and hid behind Rin; thankfully his large stature helped.

“Natsu?” your friend’s voice asked.

As you saw her, your jaw dropped, confused of what was going on. She was wearing an oversized tshirt — given her looks and Natsuya’s, you quickly processed the situation. It was indeed her flat although you didn’t recognise her kitchen at first and less the room you were first in. It seemed to be a second guest room and she hadn’t showed it — her flat was way bigger than you had imagined.

She recognised the guy — Rin — with whom you flirted and made out in the club from yesterday so she didn’t seem surprised at all. Though, you were; who was this Natsuya, wandering half-naked in her flat and who you didn’t recognise at all, as she didn’t socialise nor hit on some guys — you wanted to give her a little push, turns out it worked. You gave her a wink and she blushed, silently telling you that she was going to tell you the whole story later on, when they will be gone — although you understood that she wouldn’t let him go for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading <3


End file.
